Реевский, Мариан
Мариан Адам Реевский ( ; 16 августа 1905 – 13 февраля 1980) был польским математиком и криптографом, который в 1932 году, разгадал механизм машины Энигма, главного шифровального устройства, использовавшегося нацистской Германией. Успех Реевского и его коллег позволил британским войскам разгадывать сообщения, зашифрованные с помощью Энигмы, во Вторую Мировую. Накопленные разведкой сведения под кодовым названием "Ultra" оказались возможно решающими для победы над нацистской Германией.(1) Изучая математику в университете в Познани, Реевский посещал секретный курс по криптографии, проводившийся польским Бюро шифров при Гентшабе, в который он поступил на полный рабочий день в 1932 году. Бюро достигло небольших успехов в расшифровке Энигмы и в конце 1932 года Реевский был принят для работы над этой задачей. Спустя всего лишь несколько недель он разгадал секрет внутренней проводки Энигмы. Затем Реевский и двое его коллег-математиков разработали различные технические устройства для систематической расшифровки сообщений, зашифрованных при помощи Энигмы. Разработки Реевского, включенные в так называемую "картотеку"(card catalog), получены с использованием его устройств "cyclometer" и "bomba". За пять дней до вторжения Германии в Польшу в 1939 году, Реевский и его коллеги представили результаты своих исследований по расшифровке Энигмы французской и британской разведке. Вскоре после начала войны польские криптографы были эвакуированы во Францию, где они продолжили свою работу в сотрудничестве с британскими и французскими коллегами. Они вновь были вынуждены эвакуироваться после падения Франции в июне 1940го, но спустя несколько месяцев вернулись к тайной работе в вишистской Франции. После того, как страна была полностью оккупирована Германией в ноябре 1942го, Реевский и математик Хенрик Зигальский бежали через Испанию, Португалию и Гибралтар в Великобританию. Там они работали в подразделении Польской Армии, решая немецкие шифры низкого уровня. В 1946 году Реевский вернулся к своей семье в Польшу и работал бухгалтером, храня молчание о своей работе криптографом до 1967го года. Обучение и первая работа thumb|right|Диплом магистра филисофии в математике, полученный Реевским в университете в Познани, 1 марта 1929 Мариан Реевский родился 16 августа 1905 года, в Бромберге, ныне Быдгощ.(2) Его родителями были Йозеф, продавец сигар, и Матильда, в девичестве Thoms. Он посещал уроки немецкого в (Королевская школа грамматики в Бромберге) и закончил старшую школу, сдав матура(аналог аттестата зрелости в Польше) в 1923. Затем Реевский обучался математике в Университете в Познани, который он закончил 1 марта 1929. В начале 1929го, незадолго до того, как он закончил университет, Реевский начал посещать секретные криптографические курсы для избранных немецкоговорящих студентов-математиков, проводившиеся Бюро шифров( ) при Польском Генеральном Штабе.The course began on January 15, 1929. A letter dated "Warsaw, January 29, 1929, To Professor Z. Krygowski, in Poznań, ul. Głogowska 74/75," and signed by the "Chief of the General Staff, Piskor [[Tadeusz Piskor]], Generał Dywizji," reads: "I hereby thank Pan Profesor for his efforts and assistance given to the General Staff in organizing the cipher [[cryptology]] course opened in Poznań on January 15, 1929." The letter is reproduced in Stanisław Jakóbczyk and Janusz Stokłosa, Złamanie szyfru Enigma (The Breaking of the Enigma Cipher), 2007, p. 44. Реевский и студенты Хенрик Зигальский и Йежи Ружицкий были теми немногими, кто мог следовать учебному курсу, учитывая требования их исследований. Реевский закончил университет имея степень магистра математики 1го марта 1929; темой его дипломной работы была "Теория двойных периодических функций второго и третьего рода и их применения." Несколько недель спустя он начал двухгодичное обучение на актуария в Гёттингене, в Германии. Он не закончил обучение, потому как, будучи дома летом 1930го, он согласился принять должность ассистента для преподавания математики в Университете в Познани. В то же самое время он также поступил на неполный рабочий день в Бюро шифров, которое к тому времени закрыло курсы криптографии и создало форпост в Познани для расшифровки перехваченных немецких радио-сообщений. Реевский работал по 12 часов в неделю рядом с Институтом Математики в подземелье, которое прозвали "Черной комнатой".Kozaczuk, 1984, pp. 5–6 Летом 1932 Познаньский филиал Бюро шифров был распущен. 1го сентября 1932, как гражданский служащий, Реевский присоединился к Бюро шифров в здании Генерального Штаба (Сакский дворец) в Варшаве, также как Зигальский и Ружицкий. Их первым заданием была расшифровка четырехсимвольного кода, использовавшегося Кригсмарине (Немецкий ВМФ). Прогресс в разгадке этой системы был слишком медленным, но значительно ускорился после тестового обмена закодированными сообщениями: в результате было получено шесть групп сигналов, за которыми следовал ответ из четырех групп. Криптографы верно догадались, что первым сигналом был вопрос "Когда родился Фридрих Великий?", за которым следовал ответ "1712."Kozaczuk, 1984, pp. 10–11 Энигма В октябре 1932, когда еще шла работа над военно-морским кодом, Реевский был в одиночку секретно направлен на работу над расшифровкой новой немецкой шифровальной машины, Энигма I, которая получила широкое распространение у немецких войск. Хотя, согласно позднему докладу, Бюро шифров преуспело в разгадке ранней, лишенной коммутационной панели, Энигмы I(3), на самом деле им это не удалось.Kozaczuk, 1984, p. 12 , разгаданная Реевским в 1932, широко использовалась немецкими войсками для защиты своих сообщений.]] Энигма была электромеханическим устройство, оборудованным 26-клавишной клавиатурой и набором из 26 ламп, соответствующих буквам латинского алфавита. Внутри был набор цилиндров со встроенной электропроводкой ("роторы" и "рефлектор"), который запутывал ввод. Машина также отличалась наличием коммутационной панели для замены пар букв. Чтобы расшифровать букву, оператор нажимал соответствующую клавишу и записывал, которая из ламп загорелась. Каждое нажатие клавишы заставляло один или несколько роторов дивгаться, таким образом расшифровка менялась от одного нажатия клавиши к следующему. Для того, чтобы два оператора могли общаться, в обеих Энигмах требовалось установить абсолютно одинаковое положение роторов. Большое число возможных положений роторов и коммутационной панели порождало астрономическое число различных вариаций, каждая из которых создавала свой индивидуальный шифр. Настройки менялись ежедневно, в результате чего машина снова и снова "ломалась" каждый день, если сообщения приходили непрерывно. Для расшифровки сообщений Энигмы требовалось три пункта: #Понимание того, как работает Энигма #Схема проводки в роторах #Соответствующие сегодняшнему дню настройки: порядок и положение роторов (которых изначально было три), а также схема соединений на коммутационной панели Реевский владел только ответом на первый вопрос, базирующемся на информации, полученной Бюро шифров.Kozaczuk, 1984, pp. 12, 19–20 Разгадка проводки Энигмы ы сформированные по первой и четвертой букве из набора индикаторов. Реевский использовал эти циклы для разгадки проводки роторов Энигмы в 1932, а затем для разгадки настроек ежедневных сообщений.]] Сперва Реевский бился над разгадкой схемы проводки роторов. Для этого он использовал чистую математику в криптоанализе. Первоначальный метод широко использовал лингвистические схемы и [статистику текстов на естественном языке — частоту появления тех или иных букв. Реевский даже применял технику из теории групп — теоремы о перестановкаx — в своих нападениях на Энигму. Эти математические методы в сочетании с материалами, поставляемыми французской разведкой, позволили ему реконструировать внутреннюю проводку роторов машины и неповорачивающегося рефлектора. "Разгадка", пишет историк Дэвид Кан, "было принадлежащим Реевскому ошеломляющим достижением, которое возвысило его до пантеона величайших криптографов всех времен".Kahn, 1996, p. 974 Реевский использовал математическую теорему, которую один профессор математики с тех пор называл "теоремой, выигравшей Вторую мировую".Good and Deavours, 1981, pp. 229, 232 Реевский исследовал первые 6 букв всех сообщений Энигмы, полученных за один день. Для безопасности, каждое сообщение, посылаемое Энигмой было зашифровано при различных начальных установках трех роторов, выбирающихся оператором. Это обозначалось "сообщение настроек" и было длиной в 3 символа. Для сообщения этих настроек принимающему оператору, отправляющий оператор начинал каждое сообщение, отправляя сообщение настроек в замаскированной форме — шестизнаковый "индикатор". Индикатор был сформирован при помощи Энигмы с роторами, установленным в положение, соответствующее текущим дневным настройкам, обозначенным "главными настройками", общими для всех операторов. К несчастью для Германии, устроенный таким образом индикатор являлся основнмы слабым местом в системе. Например, предположим оператор выбрал для сообщения "сообщение настроек" KYG. Сначала оператор должен выставить роторы Энигмы в соответствии с "главными настройками", которые могут быть в этот день, например, GBL, а затем зашифровать сообщение настроек на Энигме "дважды"; т.е. оператор должен ввести KYGKYG (в результате может получится что-то вроде QZKBLX). Затем оператор должен переставить роторы в положение KYG и зашифровать само сообщение. Принимающий оператор должен применить обратный процесс для расшифровки сообщения настроек, а затем самого сообщения. Повторение сообщения настроек по-видимому предназначалось для проверки на наличие ошибок для выявления искажений, но оно имело непредвиденное последствие - значительное ослабление шифра. Благодаря повторению в индикаторе сообщения настроек, Реевский знал, что в индикаторе первая и четвертая буква были закодированной одной и той же, вторая соответствовала пятой, а третья шестой. Эти соотношения можно было использовать для разгадки шифра. Реевский изучал эти соотносящиеся пары букв. Например, если было четыре сообщения, которые имели следующие индикаторы за один день: BJGTDN, LIFBAB, ETULZR, TFREII, то посмотрев на первые и четвертые буквы каждого индикатора, он знал, что соответствующие пары букв взаимосвязаны. B относится к T, L к B, E к L, а T к E: (B,T), (L,B), (E,L), и (T,E). Если у него было достаточно различных сообщений, с которыми можно было работать, он мог строить целые последовательности отношений: буква B связана с T, которая следует за E, затем L и снова B (на иллюстрации). Это был "четырехэтапный цикл", так как происходило четыре шага, прежде чем он возвращался на начальную букву. Другой цикл в тот же день мог быть A \rightarrowF \rightarrowW \rightarrowA, или "тройной цикл". Если было достаточно сообщений за один день, все буквы алфавита могли охватываться различными циклами разных размеров. Циклы были совместимы всего один день, затем они менялись на другие наборы циклов. Такой же анализ мог быть проведен над 2ой и 5ой букваи, 3ей и 6ой, выявляя циклы в каждом случае и количество этапов в них. Используя данные таким образом, в сочетании с оплошностью операторов Энигмы, которые стали выбирать для индикаторов предсказуемые комбинации (инициалы подружек или наборы ключей, которые они видели на клавиатуре Энигмы), Реевский смог вывести шесть перестановок, соответствующих шести настройкам Энигмы. Эти перестановки могут быть описаны шестью уравнениями с различными неизвестными, описывающими проводку в машине и установки на коммутационной панели.Kozaczuk, 1984, pp. 254–255 Помощь из Франции Тут Реевский начал испытывать затруднения: большое количество неизвестных требовало систему уравнений. Позднее в 1980 он скажет, что до сих пор не известно, можно ли решить такую систему из шести уравнений без дополнительных данных. Но у него была поддержка в виде документов, которые отдел французской разведки (Deuxième Bureau), под руководством будущего генерала Гюстава Бертранда, раздобыл и доставил в польское Бюро шифров. Документы были добыты шпионом(Hans-Thilo Schmidt) в немецкой службе шифров и включали в себя настройки Энигмы для сентября и октября 1932 года. 9го или 10го декабря,(4) 1932 года документы были отданы Реевскому, который использовал их для удаления влияния коммутационной панели на уравнения. С уменьшенным числом неизвестных решение уравнений перестало быть проблемой. Однако, необходимо было преодолеть еще одно препятствие. Военный вариант Энигмы был модифицированной версией коммерческой Энигмы, экземпляр которой был у Реевского. В коммерческой машине клавиши были соединены с цилиндрами в немецкой раскладке ("QWERTZU…"). В военной же Энигме клавиши были установлены в алфавитном порядке: "ABCDEF…" Эта новая проводка была отклонена британскими взломщиками кодов, работавшими над Энигмой, как чересчур очевидная. Реевский, руководствуясь возможно интуитивными соображениями о любви немцев к порядку, просто догадался, что клавиши соединялись в алфавитном порядке. Позднее он вспоминал, что как только он сделал такую догадку, "из-под моего карандаша, как по мановению волшебной палочки, стали появляться номера, показывавшие соединения в роторе N''. Эти соединения в роторе, который располагался справа, были окончательно известны.Kozaczuk, 1984, p. 258 Настройки, добытые французской разведкой охватывали два месяца - период изменений порядка роторов. Другой ротор оказывался в правой позиции на следующий месяц, таким образов проводку двух других цилиндров можно было выяснить аналогичным методом.(5) Это облегчало анализ и в конце года проводка всех трех роторов и рефлектора была изучена. Пример сообщения в пользовательском руководстве Энигмы представлял последовательность незашифрованного и зашифрованного текста, зашифрованного по данным настройкам; это помогло Реевскому устранить остававшиеся неясности с проводкой. Существовала теория, что проводка роторов могла быть разгадана без документов, доставленных французской разведкой. Реевский заявил в 1980, что был найден и другой путь для решения этой проблемы, но метод он назвал "несовершенным и утомительным", к тому же он опирается на удачу. В 2005 математик Джон Лоуренс опубликовал расчеты, согласно которым для этого метода потребовалось бы 4 года, чтобы он имел разумные шасны на успех.Lawrence, 2005 Реевский писал, что "материалы разведки, предоставленные нам, следует рассматривать как решающие в разгадке машины." Разгадывая ежедневные настройки После того, как Реевский определил схему проводки в остальных роторах, к нему в начале 1933 года присоединились Ружицкий и Зигальский для разработки методов и устройств, которые позволяли бы ежедневно взламывать шифры Энигмы.(Note 6) Позднее Реевский вспоминает: Теперь у нас была машина, но не было ключей и мы не могли требовать от Бертранда продолжать поставлять нам ключи каждый месяц... Ситуация перевернулась с ног на голову: раньше у нас были ключи, но не было машины — мы разгадали машину; теперь у нас была машина, но не было ключей. Мы должны были разработать методы нахождения ежедневных ключей.Kozaczuk, 1984, pp. 234–235 Первые методы (середина 1930х), разработанный Реевским для каталогизации цикличной структуры перестановок Энигмы.]] Целый ряд методов и устройств был изобретен для противодействия постоянным улучшениям оперативных процедур в Германии и самой машины Энигма. Самым первым методом для реконструкции ежедневных ключей был "гриль", базировавшийся на том факте, что на коммутационной панели менялись соединения только шести пар букв, оставляя четырнадцать букв неизменными. Следующим был метод Ружицкого "часы", который иногда делал возможным определить, который ротор был в позиции справа в данный день.Kozaczuk, 1984, p. 262 После 1 октября 1936 года немецкая процедура изменилась, увеличив число соединений на коммутационной панели. В результате метод "гриль" стал значительно менее эффективным. Однако, в 1934 или 1935 году был разработан метод, использовавший картотеку и не зависивший от количества соединений на панели Энигмы. Картотека была создана при помощи "циклометра" Реевского, специального устройства для создания каталога перестановок. Когда каталог был готов, за перестановками можно было следить по каталогу, получая установки роторов Энигмы на данный день.Kozaczuk, 1984, p. 242 Цуклометр содержал два наборра роторов Энигмы и использовался для определения длины и количества циклов перестановок, которые могли быть произведены Энигмой. Даже с циклометром подготовка картотеки была долгой и трудной задачей. Каждый вариант настроек Энигмы (всего таких вариантов было 17,576) должен был быть изучен для каждой возможной последовательности роторов (было 6 возможных последовательностей); поэтому в каталоге в итоге было 105,456 записей. Подготовка каталога потребовала больше года, но когда он был готов в 1935 году, для получения ежедневных ключей требовалось 12–20 минут.Kozaczuk, 1984, pp. 242, 284–87 Однако, 1го или 2го ноября 1937 года (согласно некоторым источникам 1го, согласно другим 2го; например ст290 и ст.264 Kozaczuk 1984) Германия заменила рефлекторы во всех Энигмах, это означало, что весь каталог должен был быть расчитан заново. Тем не менее, в январе 1938 года немецкая секция Бюро шифров разгадывала 75% сообщений Энигмы, а со слов Реевского, при незначительном увеличении числа сотрудников, это число легко можно было увеличить до 90%.Kozaczuk, 1984, p. 265 Примечания # The exact extent of the contribution of Ultra to Allied victory is debated. The typical view is that Ultra shortened the war; Supreme Allied Commander Dwight D. Eisenhower called Ultra "decisive" to Allied victory.Brzezinski, 2005, pp. 18 For a fuller discussion, see Ultra's strategic consequences. # Bydgoszcz (called "Bromberg" by the Germans) was then part of the Prussian Province of Posen. Bydgoszcz — which had been seized by Prussia in the 1772 First Partition of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth — returned to Poland in 1919 after the Greater Poland Uprising. # An early Naval Enigma model (the "O Bar" machine) had been solved before 1931 by the Polish Cipher Bureau, but it did not have the plugboard of the later standard Enigma.Mahon, 1945, p. 12 Mahon cites, as his source for "most of the information I have collected about prewar days", Alan Turing, who had received it from the "Polish cryptographers", who Mahon says had done "nearly all the early work on German Naval Enigma and handed over the details of their very considerable achievements just before the outbreak of war." # Some writers, after Bloch (1987), argue that Rejewski is more likely to have received these documents in mid-November 1932, rather than 9/10 December. # Lawrence (2004) shows how Rejewski could have adapted his method to solve for the second rotor, even if the settings lists had not straddled the quarterly changeover period. # More Enigma settings were provided to the Polish Cipher Bureau by French Intelligence, but these were never passed on to Rejewski and his colleagues. A possible explanation for this is that the Poles wished to remain independent of French assistance for reading Enigma, and without outside help the cryptologists were forced to develop their own self-sufficient techniques. # The Navy had already changed its Enigma indicator procedure on 1 May 1937. The SD net, which lagged behind the other services, changed procedure only on 1 July 1939. # Rejewski later wrote that at Cadix they did not work on Enigma.Kozaczuk, 1984, p. 270 Other sources indicate that they had, and Rejewski conceded that this was likely the case. Rejewski's correspondent concluded that "Rejewski either had forgotten or had not known that, e.g., Zygalski and Różycki had read Enigma after the fall of France".Kozaczuk, 1984, p. 117 Ссылки на цитаты Литература :Основным источником информации для статьи был Kozaczuk (1984).'' * Gustave Bertrand, Enigma ou la plus grande énigme de la guerre 1939–1945 (Enigma: the Greatest Enigma of the War of 1939–1945), Paris, Librairie Plon, 1973. * Gilbert Bloch, "Enigma before Ultra: Polish Work and the French Contribution", translated by C.A. Deavours, Cryptologia, July 1987, pp. 142–155. * Zbigniew Brzezinski, "The Unknown Victors". pp.15–18, in Jan Stanislaw Ciechanowski, ed. Marian Rejewski 1905–1980, Living with the Enigma secret. 1st ed. Bydgoszcz: Bydgoszcz City Council, 2005, ISBN 83-7208-117-4. * Stephen Budiansky, Battle of Wits: the Complete Story of Codebreaking in World War II, New York, The Free Press, 2000. * Chris Christensen, "Polish Mathematicians Finding Patterns in Enigma Messages", Mathematics Magazine, 80 (4), October 2007. * James Gannon, Stealing Secrets, Telling Lies: How Spies and Codebreakers Helped Shape the Twentieth Century, Washington, D.C., Brassey's, 2001, ISBN 1-57488-367-4, pp. 27-58 and passim. * I. J. Good and Cipher A. Deavours, afterword to: Marian Rejewski, "How Polish Mathematicians Deciphered the Enigma", Annals of the History of Computing, 3 (3), July 1981. (This paper of Rejewski's appears as Appendix D in Kozaczuk, 1984.) * F.H. Hinsley and Alan Stripp, eds., Codebreakers: The Inside Story of Bletchley Park, Oxford University Press, 1993, ISBN 0-19-820327-6. * Stanisław Jakóbczyk and Janusz Stokłosa, editors, Złamanie szyfru Enigma. Poznański pomnik polskich kryptologów (The Breaking of the Enigma Cipher: the Poznań Monument to the Polish Cryptologists), Poznań, Wydawnictwo Poznańskiego Towarzystwa Przyjaciół Nauk, 2007, ISBN 978-83-7063-527-5. This 140-page book was published in connection with the 2007 dedication, before the Poznań Castle, of a three-sided bronze monument, each side bearing the name of one of the three Polish mathematician-cryptologists who attended the cryptology course there and subsequently collaborated on breaking the Enigma cipher. The volume recounts the history of the cipher's breaking before and during World War II and the importance of this achievement in the prosecution of the war, provides brief biographies of a number of Interbellum Poznań mathematicians, and includes photographs of documents and of a growing number of Enigma-decryption-related memorials to be found in various Polish locales. * David Kahn, The Codebreakers: The Comprehensive History of Secret Communication from Ancient Times to the Internet, 2nd edition, New York, Scribner, 1996, ISBN 0684831309. * David Kahn, Seizing the Enigma: the Race to Break the German U-Boat Codes, 1939-1943, Boston, Houghton Mifflin, 1991, ISBN 0-395-42739-8. * Władysław Kozaczuk, Enigma: How the German Machine Cipher Was Broken, and How It Was Read by the Allies in World War Two, edited and translated by Christopher Kasparek, Frederick, MD, University Publications of America, 1984, ISBN 0-89093-547-5. (The standard reference on the Polish part in the Enigma-decryption epic. This English-language book is substantially revised from Kozaczuk's 1979 Polish-language , and greatly augmented with documentation, including many additional substantive chapter notes and papers by, and interviews with, Marian Rejewski.) * Władysław Kozaczuk, "A New Challenge for an Old Enigma-Buster", Cryptologia, 14 (3), July 1990. * Jerzy Kubiatowski, "Rejewski, Marian Adam", (Polish Biographical Dictionary), vol. XXXI/1, Wrocław, Wydawnictwo Polskiej Akademii Nauk (Polish Academy of Sciences), 1988, pp. 54–56. * John Lawrence, "A Study of Rejewski's Equations", Cryptologia, 29 (3), July 2005, pp. 233–247. * John Lawrence, "The Versatility of Rejewski's Method: Solving for the Wiring of the Second Rotor", Cryptologia, 28 (2), April 2004, pp. 149–152. * John Lawrence, "Factoring for the Plugboard — Was Rejewski's Proposed Solution for Breaking the Enigma Feasible?", Cryptologia, 29 (4), October 2005. * A.P. Mahon, "The History of Hut Eight: 1939–1945", June 1945, 117 pp., PRO HW 25/2, http://www.cs.usfca.edu/www.AlanTuring.net/turing_archive/archive/a/A09/A09-001.html. * A. Ray Miller, "The Cryptographic Mathematics of Enigma", 2001, http://www.nsa.gov/publications/publi00004.cfm. * Wojciech Polak, "Marian Rejewski in the Sights of the Security Services," in Jan Stanisław Ciechanowski, ed., Marian Rejewski, 1905–1980: Living with the Enigma Secret, Bydgoszcz: Bydgoszcz City Council, 2005, ISBN 83-7208-117-4, pp. 75–88. * Marian Rejewski, "An Application of the Theory of Permutations in Breaking the Enigma Cipher", Applicationes Mathematicae, 16 (4), 1980, pp. 543–559 (PDF). * Marian Rejewski, interview in: Richard Woytak, Werble historii (History's Drumroll), edited by and with introduction by Stanisław Krasucki, illustrated with 36 photographs, Bydgoszcz, Poland, Związek Powstańców Warszawskich w Bydgoszczy (Association of Warsaw Insurgents in Bydgoszcz), 1999, ISBN 83-902357-8-1. * Hugh Sebag-Montefiore, Enigma: the Battle for the Code, London, Weidenfeld and Nicolson, 2000. * Simon Singh, The Code Book: the Evolution of Secrecy from Mary Queen of Scots to Quantum Cryptography, Doubleday, 1999, pp. 149–160, ISBN 0-385-49531-5. * Alan Stripp, "A British Cryptanalyst Salutes the Polish Cryptanalysts", Appendix E in: Władysław Kozaczuk and Jerzy Straszak, Enigma: How the Poles Broke the Nazi Code, New York, Hippocrene Books, 2004, ISBN 0-7818-0941-X, pp. 123-25. * Gordon Welchman, The Hut Six Story: Breaking the Enigma Codes, New York, McGraw-Hill, 1982. * Gordon Welchman, "From Polish Bomba to British Bombe: the Birth of Ultra", Intelligence and National Security, 1 (1), January 1986. * Fred B. Wrixon, Codes, Ciphers, & Other Cryptic & Clandestine Communication: Making and Breaking Secret Messages from Hieroglyphics to the Internet, 1998, Black Dog & Leventhal Publishers, ISBN 1-57912-040-7, pp. 83–85. Дополнительные ссылки На английском: * The Enigma Code Breach by Jan Bury: an account of the Polish role * The Breaking of Enigma by the Polish Mathematicians by Tony Sale * Untold Story of Enigma Code-Breaker — The Ministry of Defence (U.K.) * How Mathematicians Helped Win WWII — National Security Agency * Enigma documents * Rejewski biography, University of St Andrews * Фотография Реевского (страница на польском): http://ww6.tvp.pl/389,20051013256196.strona Категория:Криптографы ar:ماريان رييفسكي de:Marian Rejewski en:Marian Rejewski es:Marian Rejewski fi:Marian Rejewski fr:Marian Rejewski he:מריאן רייבסקי it:Marian Rejewski lv:Marians Rejevskis nl:Marian Rejewski pl:Marian Rejewski pms:Marian Adam Rejewski pt:Marian Rejewski ro:Marian Rejewski scn:Marian Rejewski sl:Marian Rejewski zh:马里安·雷耶夫斯基